It's Time
by paranoid1213
Summary: Two worlds will collide, future and present. Friendships will be tested. Fighting will happen. Family arguments will occur. They will be put to the test, and it may be to hard for them to win. Well guess what, it's time. Percabeth! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so it's probably not very good. Please review. I don't own anything that you recognize so with that being said, read on.**

_Percy and Annabeth have been going steady for 3 years, everything seems perfect until they meet 12 children. Some of them their children. By going back in time they hope to stop the horrible disaster of everyone at their camp being brutally murdered. Friendships will be tested, fighting will happen, and family arguments will occur, they will be put to the test, and it may be to hard for them to win. Well guess what, it's time._

**Chapter 1: It's time to wake up.**

Percy pov

I was having a rare dreamless sleep when I was _very_ rudely awakened. "Wake up you idiot!" someone screamed in my ear.

I sat up fast and smacked my head on something. "Shit," I swore angrily. I looked at my clock, 2:14 a.m.

"You idiot!" the voice yelled again.

I looked up at my smoking hot girlfriend, she looked both angry and troubled. I saw her rub her forehead and grimaced. "I'm sorry, baby," I apologized sweetly.

She softened up and and sat at the end of my bed, crossing her legs. She bit her lip and fingered her necklace, I sat in front of her and put a hand on her knee. "Percy," she sighed.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare. We were surronded, there was only about 10 of us against approxiamately a hundred monsters and enemy half-bloods altogether. Then a guy, he was about 25ish stepped forward, he had gold eyes. You fought him then he pulled a cheap move and shoved his sword through your weak spot. He laughed. You fell to the ground...and never got up." she whispered.

She started crying hysterically and buried her head in my chest. "Kronos kills me?"

"You don't seem to worried," she stated dryly.

"What happens after that?" I dodged.

She gave a frustrated sigh and said, "I don't know, I woke up screaming."

Silence followed and I finally spoke up after a few minutes, "It's going to be alright, you need to go back to sleep." She noded and layed down, I layed down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled briefly and we both fell back asleep.

***

3rd person pov

A dozen kids stared at the burned down remains of their camp and for some, home. It was a smaller version of the one located in New York except this one was in the United Kingdom. Before the war began, there was about 150 half-bloods and mixed-bloods staying there, only 12 remain. They were lucky, if they hadn't snuck out to see a concert, they'd be dead along with the others. Only 3 of the kids parents weren't dead because they are gods but if they don't act now, they will die too. All the kids were either crying for their lost friends and loved ones or standing there, shocked.

They are all very alike, yet total opposites, the oldest being 19 and the youngest 13. There was an even amount of boys and girls, they were all friends, family, or both. They were a strange sight, they all were wearing black rock clothes from the concert they were at just an hour before and all their faces were distorted in pain. The girls' black make-up was running down their faces while they thought how cruel this world was.

Suddenly, a black haired, green eyed boy stepped forward and turned to face them, he was the oldest of them all, also an exact replica of his father. He cleared his throat loudly and all his companions turned to face him with watery eyes.

"This isn't over, we'll fight back! This is what we were trained for, before you argue with me, I have a secret to tell you," he said. A girl stepped forward with curly gold hair and gray eyes, she took his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"We've been working on something," she began. "A time portal. We got the idea from Kronos himself, it's in the shape of a shield. We've already tested it on a cat, it works. We can avoid this disaster if we go back in time, we can still win!"

A couple of the children smiled and murmmered approvingly among themselves, the rest just stared at them dumbly. The blonde girl looked at the boy with a sudden sense of alarm, he smiled at her. "You still wearing the ring I gave you?" he asked.

She held up her hand and a green pearl was on a silver band, she gave him a confused look them her eyes widened in realization. "No way! You put it in the ring, didn't you?" she said admiringly.

"You're the only one I can trust." he smiled.

She smiled appreciatviely and gave him a quick kiss. "You are a genius, now how does this work?"

"Twist it twice counter-clockwise and once clockwise to go back in time. To go into the future, you have to do the exact opposite: twice clockwise, once counter-clockwise."

"How do you know how far back it's going to take us?" a 15 year old boy with hair as dark as night, pale skin, and black sunglasses on despite the fact that it was night, asked.

"It's very advanced, it takes you to the time you need to go by reading your fingerprints. It's hard to explain," she said. "So if everyone has their weapons we can go now."

She looked around, everyone had their weapons so she exchanged a glance with the green eyed boy then twisted the pearl. It turned into a giant shield, it was wider than her and as tall as her shoulders, despite it's size, it was extremely light.

Each child stepped into it one at a time until only her and the green eyed boy were left. He was about to step in it too when she grabbed his hand quite suddenly. She propped the shield up against a tree and put her arms around his neck, she kissed him long and serious. He twisted his hands in her hair and they tripped and fell into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's time to fall in a lake.**

Percy pov

I groaned as someone shook me awake, I opened my eyes and what I saw surprised me. Annabeth was shaking me while wearing a pink and white bikini, she smiled mischieviously and layed down on top of me.

"Good morning." she whispered in my ear.

"Morning." was all I managed to get out.

She grabbed my hands and held them just over my shoulders, she put her fingers between mine and held them pinned down. She kissed me over and over again then all of a sudden she rolled off me and was standing next to my bed.

"I'm going swimming, want to come?" she asked flirtaciously. She walked over to the door and looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

I tried to hop off my bed but that definitely didn't work, I had already swung off when I realized my ankle was tied to it with a thick rope. Annabeth was laughing at me loudly and my face heated up.

"What did you do?" I demanded.

"It was the perfect plan. I know you Percy, what you did was predictable. Man I'm good!" she complimented herself.

"Ok, it was brilliant. Can you untie me now?"

"Ummm, no. I don't think I will." she smirked.

She walked out of my cabin leaving me here tied to my bed. Unbelievable. I can't believe I was tricked, I'm 19, I should have seen it coming. I saw riptide on my nightstand and reached for it but it was too far. What now? I looked under my bed and saw a butterknife, hmm when did that get there?

I started to cut through the rope with it, this would take _forever!_

Annabeth pov

I walked out of his cabin laughing, that was a priceless moment. Just the look on his face, I wonder if he found the butterknife yet. I wasn't looking and ran into someone, we both fell to the ground hard.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I helped her up, she was definitely from the Athena cabin but she didn't look familar. "What's your name?"

"Cameron," she said nervously.

"Where are you from?"

"England." That explains the accent.

"I've always wanted to go there."

She smiled a little as if there's some inside joke that includes me but I know nothing about. "It is a nice place."

"I'm Annabeth by the way," I said. She didn't look surprised, in fact, she looked at me like we were long lost friends reunited. Like she's known me her whole life... "But it looks like you already knew that."

I noticed that she kept glancing at the forrest nervously "Nice meeting you, I guess I'll see you around." she mummbled.

"Yeah," I said as I started walking away. There is definitely something wrong with that girl. I looked back, she was darting into the forrest and I could've sworn I saw somebody else in there. I put it in my head for later investigation and continued walking.

I made it to the lake and dipped a toe in, it was freezing! I took it out and stared into the water, I remained that way until I saw somebody's reflection in the surface below me. I recognized it as Thalia, she came up right behind me. She wore a sly smile and I realized what she was about to do.

A second before she lunged to push me in I side-stepped, we both knew she was going down as she tottered on the edge. I figured out a little to late that I was in reaching distance, she grabbed my arm and we both plunged into the freezing water.

I swam to the surface and gasped, Thalia did the same a second later. We looked at each other and burst into laughter, we're the two idiots who decide to take a little swim in 30-degree water. Thalia was still wearing her clothes and the little amount of black make-up Artemis let's her wear was running down her face.

"Hey," I chattered.

"Hey," she said back. "I could have planned that a little better, huh?"

"You think?" I said. "Long time no see."

"Umm, Annabeth, can we save the pleasentaries for when we aren't freezing our asses off?"

"Yeah, that would be wise." I laughed.

We climbed out of the lake (which I plan to take revenge on later) and ran to my cabin. We grabbed towels and sat down, teeth chattering, and basked in the warm heat of the cabin. Once we were all dry and not freezing, we continued our conversation.

"No offense but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can't come and visit my bestest friends ever every once in awhile?" she asked with mock hurt.

"No. Are Artemis and the hunters here too?"

"Yeah, Artemis had a bad feeling, like something big has happened. We just don't know what." she said seriously.

I bit my lip, this doesn't sound good. "How long will you be here at camp for?"

"A while. I don't know what's going on but I don't like it."

I couldn't resist the mocking smile that quickly appeared on my face. "You taking your lines from soap operas?" I asked. She looked confused. "That was really cliche'."

"Bitch," she mummbled.

I narrowed my eyes, there are a lot of things I don't like being called and that's the worst one. No, that's a lie. The worst is being called a liar when you're telling the truth.

I was about to remark when the door burst open with a furious Percy in it's place. "Annabeth Chase you are _so _dead!" he yelled.

**I'm stopping here because I'm tired and I want food. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I might be able to this weekend. If not then maybe Monday or Tuesday. Well let me know what you think!**


End file.
